Light The Sky Afire
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Three sisters learn of the past that was lost to them....... but not forever. They leave thier world to find the brother and life they left behind. Join Xia, Rica, Que and Shea in the Gw dimension. (Ch 6: The war's begun. Two are taken and Taru's hurt)
1. Default Chapter

Here is another fic. Please enjoy it. I got this idea today from thinking about the gw guy's past. This is the first book out of three. Don't worry; I'll try to get this one finished early.Well ja ne.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Venture to Lands Unknown  
  
  
  
Xia (An: pronounced Z-i-a) and Rica (R-i-e-k-a) sat in the miko's temple. They both sipped at the tea Rica's 'grandfather' had brought them. "Do you think we should go?" Xia asked.  
  
"That depends." Rica said. "And before you asked, it depends on if Que will be there?"  
  
"Alright, who is going to get her? And who is going to tell the others we're leaving?" Xia glanced up her violet eyes sparkling.  
  
The girls laughed imagining their friend's faces once they told them about their history. When Pluto had reawakened the memories among the scouts, the three sisters had been given their history about this life.  
  
When they were seven, they'd been taken from their home in another dimension into this one and their memories erased. Given new names, and identities, they'd been given a whole new life. But Pluto had told them about it, and gave them the past and the family that they wished they new.  
  
Their names they now knew, but it was hard not to still call one another by the names of this dimensions. Que, Xia, and Rica were just to be used in private and when they could remember. "I'll get Que, and you get Setsuna. We can tell the others together." Rica said.  
  
She had a huge sense of humor once they had gotten to know her.  
  
"Alright. And we'll meet back here in an hour. We'll tell the others then. At a scout meeting." Xia sighed. They parted ways, with Rica heading towards her friends house. For the longest time Que had had blonde hair, but it wasn't her real color. It was black, just like her sisters.  
  
They all had bluish purple eyes and long hair that reached their waists. Their pasts were difficult to comprehend. Death seemed to be a big part of it. During an attack they'd been lost in the woods, and had never found their families. Setsuna had told them that the family they had, had dwindled down to only one, their brother, Wufei.  
  
  
  
**An hour later**  
  
  
  
"So. Where to begin?" Xia sighed and looked around at all her friends.  
  
"From the beginning Hotaru?" Haruka said, raising a brow.  
  
The scouts were gathered at Rei's temple with Hotaru, Rei, and Usagi all sitting together on the couch. Setsuna stood near them. "I think I shall make this easy. When the girls were seven I took them from another dimension because they'd ended up there on accident. So I erased their memories and gave them families here. They are sisters, and have a brother. Rei was the oldest, Usagi the youngest, and Hotaru was the middle child and Wufei's twin. Wufei is their brother, who is still in the other dimension. Now that they know, they want to go back and find out what they've missed. So for a year, they will all be gone."  
  
For two seconds the room was silence. Then it was chaos. Haruka shouting incoherent things, Michiru dropping into a dead faint, Makato sitting with her mouth a gape, Minako squealing with delight, Ami sweat dropping, Setsuna with a small smile on her face, and the three girls just sat.  
  
"Can I go?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai, I suppose." Rei said.  
  
"The rest of us will stay, to make sure this world is safe." Haruka said, with Ami and Makoto's agreement.  
  
"Alright them. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Hotaru said. She glanced at her 'papa' and 'mama' wondering what life would be like without them.  
  
  
  
**Next day**  
  
  
  
Tears were the most abundant things among the group. Makoto and Ami decided to leave early. Neither liked goodbyes. They hugged the sisters and dabbed at their tears.  
  
"I'll miss you all." Usagi said to them.  
  
"We'll miss you to." Ami said back.  
  
Makoto handed Rei a bag of cookies to take with them, Ami gave them a laptop, and then they left.  
  
Usagi was already crying and by the time it was time for them to go, she was outright sobbing.  
  
Haruka and Michiru took Hotaru aside and hugged and kissed her goodbye. "We'll miss you so much, princess." Michiru said. Taking out a small package from her pocket she handed it her. "For you." She whispered, trying to dry her tears. "I love you." Michi hugged the younger woman close then hurried away to say goodbye to the others.  
  
Haruka stood with Hotaru is silence for a few moments. "Taru, listen. When we first met, we didn't get off to a good start. I wanting to kill you and all. But now, you're my daughter, and I will always think of you as such. You're my baby, and I'll miss you." Haruka said. She had never been one to get this emotional, but Hotaru was her 'daughter'. "Here." She murmured, thrusting a bag at Hotaru.  
  
Inside were a photo album and a box. The box held a necklace. A star with four jewels in it, turquoise, saffire, garnet, and amethyst. One on each point of direction, east, north, south, and west. "I hope you like it." Haruka said. Hotaru threw herself at her 'father' and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"I'll miss you papa. I love you." Hotaru said.  
  
"I love you too, firefly." Haruka detached herself from her daughter and headed away. She only gave a nod to the other girls.  
  
The four girls soon stood alone with only Setsuna. "I think it's time to go." Rei said.  
  
"Hai." The others agreed.  
  
"Not just yet." A voice called.  
  
Luna and Artimis came padding up to them. "We are going with you." Luna declared. "The girls will have Setsuna here for advice, so we shall be there for you."  
  
"It's time." Setsuna said. She opened a portal of blackness. "Go though this gate and you'll end up in America, on Earth. I've told you of the technology, and other info you'll need. Good luck girls." She murmured. They all hugged the guardian as they went through. But she stopped Hotaru for a second. "Everything you need has been arranged, school, money, clothes, rooms, and i.d.'s. I will miss you all."  
  
She took something from her subspace pocket and handed it to Hotaru. "Her name is Orbit." She gave the small kitten to Hotaru. "A present. Oh and she can talk. She was a lunarian cat, but is much younger then the others. About Diana's age if she were here." With that she pushed the girl into the portal and sealed it behind them.  
  
"I love you all."  
  
  
  
Well what'd ya think? Oh and Xia is Hotaru, Que is Usagi, and Rica is Rei. I hope you liked this fic so far. R&R minna-san. Ja ne. Angel 


	2. Invitations

Angel: Here's the second part. Please enjoy! Ja ne.  
  
Sage: And please VOTE for couples!  
  
  
  
Four screams echoed through the fresh mountain air as four girls fell from the sky. Minako, Hotaru, Rei, and Usagi hadn't expected that the other side of the portal was air and not ground.  
  
They landed with a thud into a lake. Hotaru surfaced followed by the others and then the three cats. "Yick, I'm wet and muddy." Minako said. They all hurried to get out taking the cats with them. Hotaru took Orbit into her arms and patted her on the back.  
  
"I'm okay Hotaru." She said.  
  
"I'm glad." Hotaru said. "How about the rest of you, are you all right?"  
  
"Hai we're fine." Rei answered.  
  
The soaked girls walked into the woods around them, "I thought Suna said everything was ready?" Usagi asked.  
  
"So did I" Hotaru said.  
  
They walked for a while until they came upon a mansion. On the mailbox the words 'Chang residence' were engraved. "Isn't that our last name?" Hotaru asked. The others nodded and walked up to the door. A not was taped to it. 'Welcome to your new home girls, I miss you, Setsuna.'  
  
"I'd say this is it." Minako said. They entered the house and found the vast mansion to be wondrous and perfect for them. Their rooms were wonderfully suited for each of them. Rei's was red painted with a training room attached, Minako's was golden painted with a huge closet attached, Usagi's was pink with candy filled room attached, and Hotaru's was purple with a library/art room attached.  
  
They were all happy with the rooms. And each of the three sisters rooms were filled with a different animal. Rei with a tiger, Usagi with bunnies, and Hotaru's with Phoenix's. (An: I love the Phoenix.)  
  
Also carved into any wood things was a dragon. And the closets, well they were filled with clothing that matched each girl's styles. Hotaru's held black, red, purple, blue, and garnet clothes. Everything had a drag embroidered on the neck or back. Her favorite piece was a Chinese suit with a huge dragon on front and a golden dragon coiling up the sleeves. It was black top and pants.  
  
Usagi's was also black and a Chinese outfit. It had a huge star on the back with a dragon coiling up the leg. Her closet was filled with red, pink, blue, white, and black. Rei liked her's as well. It had red, black, gold, and white. Her favorite was black with a red sun on the back. It had a golden dragon coiling round the neck.  
  
Mina had many clothes but no Chinese pieces. "I love this!" Mina said showing all of her things to the others. They all watched her model her clothes and things. "I'm so in love with all of this. I wouldn't mind staying here forever." She grinned and twirled around.  
  
"Good for you Minako!" Usagi said. Hotaru came out wearing the Chinese outfit. Rei grinned at her and modeled her own outfit. Usagi also wore hers.  
  
They all grinned at one another. The doorbell rang and Hotaru ran to get it. "You guys!" She called a few minutes later. The three others came down as fast as they could. "We're invited to a dance that kicks off the start of the school semester! It's tomorrow night."  
  
"I wanna go!" Minako squealed.  
  
"Let's." Usagi grinned.  
  
"Hai." Rei said. They all laughed and went to figure out what they would ware. 


	3. Good Morning……… Strange Day………

Good Morning.... Strange Day...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room, in her and her sister's mansion, in the dimension they'd come to. She stretched and got up. "I wonder what's for breakfast?" Sighing she opened the door and headed down stairs.  
  
She felt so comfortable she didn't want to change for the rest of the day. She wore a pair of light purple pj's with pink bunnies and dark purple fireflies on it. On the sleeves were two white dragons. "Everything I have must have a dragon on it." She mused.  
  
Downstairs she crept into the kitchen and found the three other girls sitting around a table looking depressed and sleepy. "Morning." She said. Her reply was a few mumbles and grunts. "What's the matter?"  
  
"None of us can cook." Usagi muttered. "I'm hungry."  
  
"We need to assign choirs so we can get stuff done. I'll shop." Rei said.  
  
"I'll clean." Minako sighed.  
  
"I'll do laundry." Usagi volunteered.  
  
"I'll cook." Hotaru said softly. Three sets of eyes flew to her in surprise. "You think Ruka, Michi, or Suna cook that great? Someone had to do it for them." She huffed.  
  
Usagi sprang up and crushed Hotaru in a hug. "You're the best sister in the world.  
  
"Hai! Except the sister part." Minako laughed.  
  
"Why not?" Rei asked. "You live with us. You grew up with us. So your our sister in all the ways that count."  
  
"Hai. I'm your sister too then!" Minako giggled and launched herself at the Usagi and Hotaru. They all started laughing joyously. "Can I have a cool name too?"  
  
"Sure!" Usagi grinned. "You can be Shea Chang."  
  
Rei sighed and took out a pad of paper. "So tell me what we'll need to stock up on just in case?" She asked. Usagi listed ten thousand things that stood at the top of her mind. Hotaru giggled and started to pace the kitchen, looking in every cupboard, cabinet, and draw.  
  
"Not much." She said after a moment. "Chocolate, cause we're girls. Soda, cause we're teens. And. anything you girls like." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Get some movies at the store. Music too." Minako said.  
  
"Um.. A camera. And lots of wind chimes, cause Taru loves em'." Usagi decided.  
  
"And whatever else I see that strikes my fancy." Rei said. "So." She finally got up from the chair. "Anyone wanna come with me?"  
  
"Me!" Usagi and Minako cried.  
  
"Thought so." Rei mumbled. "We ought to go change first though." She motioned to her red pj's with the silver crickets and black ravens over them. Usagi looked down at her own pink pj's with violet bunnies and silver dragonflies.  
  
Mina giggled, "But I like my pj's." They all laughed.  
  
"So scoot." Hotaru said. "I'll cook while you change. Then I'm gonna explore while your all out."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
An Hour later...  
  
  
  
Minako, Usagi, and Rei came down stairs and nearly died. The dining room table was laid out with scrambled eggs, pancakes, OJ, milk, tea, toast, butter, syrup, raspberries, and cereal.  
  
Usagi squealed and threw herself into a chair. Minako and Rei sat down with a bit more hesitation and courtesy, but dug right in. Hotaru laughed when she came in carrying a pan of muffins. "Well I was right. you are hungry enough to eat for twelve."  
  
Rei paused and glanced at Hotaru. "Arigato, sis." She smiled. Hotaru nodded and sat down and filled her plate.  
  
"Like it?" Hotaru asked after a second.  
  
"Hai." Usagi and Minako said, and then dug back in.  
  
When they were done, the three girls left. Letting Hotaru have the house to herself. She ran up stairs and into her room. With a shout of glee she flung onto the bed and started to bounce. (An: Okay, ya not like her. I know. But don't you think she might just do it if she were by herself. Ya know, everyone gets the urge to act wild once in a while.)  
  
After a few minutes of jumping she went into the big bathroom. The sink, floor, shower, and bath were all made of black marble. Golden dragons were painted on the black walls, with silver phoenixes used as handles.  
  
Hotaru sighed as she undresses and stepped into her shower. It was so wonderful to lounge in the warm water. When she was finished she stepped out into the cool air and went back into her room, wrapped in a soft purple towel.  
  
She opened the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a gold phoenix on the back. "I think everything I own is Chinese." She sighed. Dressing quickly she walked into the library and searched the shelves. Choosing an Anthology of Poems she sat down in the big leather chair.  
  
"This is the life." She mumbled with a grin.  
  
Half an hour passed as Hotaru read. The doorbell rang causing her to jump. She stood up and stretched. Yawning she looked out the grand sun window and caught sight of two boys and a girl standing at the door.  
  
"I should have heard the car." She muttered and walked out of the library, through her room, and to the top of the four-flight staircase. She grinned as a wild idea struck her, and jumped onto the railing. With a laugh, she slid down the floor flights and landed in a heap on the white marble floor.  
  
"Wow. Um. That was fun. I should be spontaneous more often." With a sigh, she picked herself off the floor and walked to the door. With a quick jerk of her hand she opened it. She should have looked before she flung though; cause one of the boys had been leaning on it and fell at her feet.  
  
He mumbled something about being okay and glanced up. "Hi."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Hotaru cried getting to her knees besides him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ya lady." He said sitting up. Though Hotaru caught the wince. She stood with him and smiled slightly. Someone cleared their throat causing her to look at the other two. "Um." The boy who she'd knocked over started, "I'm Duo Maxwell. This is Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft. We came over to meet the new residence of this house. Our they home?"  
  
Relena smiled softly, "Yes, could you go get your mistress?"  
  
Hotaru blinked, "Mistress?"  
  
"Yes." Heero said. Hotaru looked him over; he looked cold, yet a good fighter. He was, though, an enemy until she could figure him out.  
  
"No." Hotaru finally said.  
  
All three people stared at her, "Wha'd ya mean 'no'?" Duo asked. He couldn't believe the servant girl who didn't want to let them in.  
  
"I've no mistress. And I'll thank you all kindly to not judge a person on first appearance. Good day!" With this, Hotaru slammed the door.  
  
"Ah.." Relena sighed. "She's not very nice."  
  
"No." Heero said coolly.  
  
"I wanna know why she's so rude." Duo said. He grinned and ran over to the side of the house. When he found the big balcony he grinned wider. "Ahhh. right!" Heero and Relena had followed him around and watched as he scaled the side of the building. He was to the balcony within minutes.  
  
Heero muttered a curse under his breath. "Get on my shoulders." He told Relena. She smiled and climbed on. He scaled up the wall and found Duo waiting for them.  
  
The three exited the room and went down the hall. They were on the third floor so they went down the stairs. Silently they crept into the living room and found.. Nothing.  
  
"What, may I ask, are you doing?" They all spun around and found the girl staring at them.  
  
"Woooooo.. You're quiet." Duo whistled.  
  
"I'm also in a bad mood." She growled. "Now please leave." She motioned to the main hall.  
  
"Wait a minute." Relena said. "We just want to talk to the four girls who moved in."  
  
"You're talking to one of them." Hotaru said.  
  
Duo and Relena fell over while Heero just watched her. "Oh." Duo said. "That's why you slammed the door. Ah. we did insult you badly. Didn't we?" He smiled sarcastically. "Sorry."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We came to say hi." Relena sighed, "I'm terribly sorry. Its just.. most people that live in mansions don't. open the door."  
  
"Well, I'm not most people." Sighing, she calmed herself down. "I'm sorry for being rude." She said. "We just moved and I'm sort of tired still." Hotaru ran a hand through her hair and smiled. She leveled her glance to Heero, 'well he's not letting his guard down.'  
  
"So. We didn't catch your name." Heero said. She was a threat to his power. And. something. She was different.  
  
"Oh. I'm Xia Chang." Hotaru smiled. "Though I'm also called Hotaru."  
  
Duo blinked, "Any relation to Wufei Chang?"  
  
Hotaru's eyes darkened for a second, "I recall a man named Wufei. But we're long dead to him." She said softly. "Would you care for tea, I was just about to make some?"  
  
"What about your servants? Don't they make it?" Relena asked.  
  
"We don't have any." Hotaru said lightly.  
  
"Where are the others that moved in her?" Relena asked.  
  
Hotaru motioned for them to sit, "Que, Rica, and Shea are shopping." She said. "They'll be back soon."  
  
"Are you sisters?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai. Well, Shea's not blood related, but she's our sister." She entered the kitchen and was back in minutes with the tea. 


	4. He's gonna do what?

Usagi/Heero 3 Usagi /Duo 2  
  
Minako/Wufei Minako/Trowa 2 Minako/Quatra 3  
  
Rei/Trowa Rei/ Quatra  
  
Hotaru/Heero 5 Hotaru/Duo 3  
  
Okay, so there are the pair votes so far. Vote!!!!! I'm closing next chapter!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hotaru watched her guests. They seemed nice enough, but Heero kept glaring at her. Duo grinned at her and flirted like a maniac. He was. different. Hotaru decided. Relena was kind, polite, but a bit airy.  
  
"So Mss. Xia? I was wondering if you and your sisters would like to come to supper at my house some time?" Relena asked. "I'd love to meet your sisters."  
  
"You'll like them." Hotaru murmured.  
  
"Are you all coming to the ball tonight?" Duo asked.  
  
"I believe we are, yes." Hotaru said while sending a glare back at Heero. He glared right back at her with that smug smirk of his. 'He's taunting me' Hotaru though. "Are you all going?"  
  
"You bet. So when are your sisters gonna be back?" Duo asked, "Cause if they're as kawaii as you, I gotta meat them."  
  
"Maxwell." Heero warned, even though he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Hey don't worry He-chan, I won't go stealing any babes from you." Duo grinned, "Not like you want any though."  
  
Relena sighed, "You'll have to excuse them Ms. Chang. Duo can be to outspoken and Heero can be.. Himself." Hotaru laughed softly and grinned at Relena. 'She reminds me of Usa, just not as. clumsy.'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"We're back!" Minako called from the other room. She, Rei and Usagi had gone to every store within a five-mile radius of the house. She ran into the kitchen and found Hotaru sitting with three other people. "Hello."  
  
"Shea." Hotaru grinned while using Minako's new name. "Que and Rica." She said as Rei and Usagi came in. "This is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Relena Peacecraft." She turned and addressed their quests, "These are my sisters."  
  
Usagi and Minako grinned and did once-overs of the two men sitting at the table. "It's nice to meet you." Rei said. "Do you attend the school we're going to?" "Yep." Duo said, "And it's nice to meet such beautiful goddesses such as yourselves." Minako and Usagi blushed at his compliment and giggled girlishly. "I can't believe my luck, finding three goddesses so close by. And then there's the angel." He winked at Hotaru, "Who made us climb the side of the house to meet her."  
  
"T!" Minako squealed, "You made them scale the walls?"  
  
"Hai." Hotaru said proudly. She smiled softly and sent another glare at Heero, "And in his case," She motioned to Heero, "I'm glad I did."  
  
Relena and Duo laughed at her "joke".  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
An hour later...  
  
Heero, Duo, and Relena bid goodbye to their new friends, "We'll see you in a few hours!" Relena called over her shoulder. Minako and Usagi waved vigorously and Rei and Hotaru watched.  
  
Though Hotaru sent one last glare at the Perfect soldier who...... 


	5. Really

Usagi/Heero 15  
  
Usagi /Duo 3  
  
Usagi/ Trowa 2  
  
Minako/Wufei 3  
  
Minako/Trowa 2  
  
Minako/Quatra 11  
  
Minako/ Duo  
  
Rei/Trowa 10  
  
Rei/ Quatra 2  
  
Hotaru/Heero 9  
  
Hotaru/Duo 16  
  
  
  
Because I feel like it I'm going to keep the polls open for another chapter. So hurry up and cast your opinions! Come and get this fic to be something other then the "normal pairs!" But ya, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He smiled. The perfect soldier smiled. Within a second it was gone though and Hotaru thought she might have imagined it. Shaking the feeling of uneasiness she hurried inside. The other girls still stood outside waving, though Usagi had caught Hotaru's exit and Heero's look in the corner of her eye.  
  
'Taru, do you like this Heero guy? Nah...... and anywase, he's not her type. He's more mine.' Usagi giggled, though something made her think there was more to her sister's weird escape then just the guy that had been glaring at her the whole time.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Minako asked.  
  
"Go get ready for the dance?" Rei sighed.  
  
"Hai!" Minako cried and raced into the house. Usagi pouted and hurried in after her. Rei followed them, though she decided to walk. She passed Hotaru who was staring out the side window.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The world......."  
  
"More specific."  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"That's less."  
  
Hotaru sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "They know Wufei."  
  
Rei raised a brow, "So?"  
  
"So? So they made the connection between us and him. He may not react well if he's there tonight. Especially since he thinks we're dead."  
  
"I know." Rei murmured and let her hand fall on her sister's shoulder. "But there's nothing we can do about it. Just let life go as it pleases."  
  
"I can't do that." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"I know, that's part of the reason you're here right?"  
  
"Hai. But the other two can't know..... Pluto asked me to try and help stop the some of the fighting in this dimension. I know that I can't stop it all, but it doesn't have to be as bad as it is....." A pained look crossed her face, "I don't like all the needless death."  
  
"Hai." Rei let her arms encircle Hotaru in a hug. "But for now, let's have some fun."  
  
"Alright."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They were all existed and ready for the gala that night that even Hotaru and Rei had huge grins on their faces. Minako wore a golden dress with a dragon on the underside of the sleeve. It hung to her knees and flowed around her like the sun.  
  
"Hey sunny." Hotaru called, "Where's the gold that your should be melting into?"  
  
"Ha ha." Minako chuckled. "How bout pinky?" She motioned to Usagi, "She's worse." Usagi wore a pink silk shirt and white top. She looked..... Different. Not like she should be attending a ball, more like a date.  
  
"Well, I like it." She muttered but let a laugh escape her lips.  
  
Rei sighed and shook her head at their antics. "So can we go now?"  
  
"Hai." Hotaru nodded and fluffed the hem of her royal purple gown. It hung to her ankles in waves of silk. A small phoenix was sewn on her shoulder strap since there were no sleeves, plus a dragon on the other strap.  
  
Rei wore red of coarse, though she had three different layers of shirts. The first was a see through red, the second orange, and the third yellow. She looked like a piece of fire come to life.  
  
The four girls had spent hours getting ready and were badly in need of fun. So they all piled into a black convertible and drove towards the "palace" where it was supposed to be. Rei pulled into the parking lot in front of a huge building. Many people were entering in couples or groups.  
  
"At least we're all together." Minako murmured.  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled slightly to herself. "Think they'll be any cute bishi in there?"  
  
"Oh ya!" Minako giggled and the two girls hurried up the steps. Rei and Hotaru sighed, and followed after the two blondes.  
  
"Think they're gonna get us into trouble?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
Inside the building was beautiful. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and candles burned on tables, giving the room a mysterious and unearthly sort of air.  
  
People danced in the center of the room, twirling and gilding to a waltz. Tables were set up with food and drinks. Chairs were set out for those who needed to catch their breath. Groups chatted and flirted, talked and giggled around the outside ring of dancers. This was what the girls walked into, the beautiful world of heirs and heiresses who went to the Peacecraft Academy.  
  
"I feel underdressed." Usagi murmured breathlessly.  
  
The others nodded as they searched the room for something to do. Relena Peacecraft saved them from wandering aimlessly by hurrying over with Duo and Heero in tow. "Hello! Welcome!" She smiled as she came to stand in front of them.  
  
From there, she started to talk and Minako and Usagi joined her in a pointless conversation about clothing. Duo, Heero, Rei and Hotaru sweat dropped as they watched the girl's talk at ninety words per second.  
  
"Are you two sure you're related to them?" Duo asked.  
  
"No." Hotaru muttered.  
  
Heero's eyes flickered from one girl to the next. "Yuy." His attention was drawn to Wufei Chang who was heading their way with Quatra Winner and Trowa Barton. "We need to talk in private."  
  
Hotaru flinched when she heard the man's voice and turned around to meet the him, though she already new him. Rei did the same ready to leave the room to avoid conflict if needed.  
  
"Hey Wu-man!" Duo chirped, "Wait a moment will ya."  
  
Wufei sighed, "What is it Maxwell?"  
  
"Ya gotta meet our new classmates." Duo turned and winked at Rei and Hotaru. "And it's kinda funny since they have the same last name as you."  
  
Wufei raised a brow but as his eyes met those of the two women beside Duo, he frowned. "I'm Chang Wufei." His eyes narrowed, 'Do I know them?'  
  
"I'm Xia and this is Rica." Hotaru said softly. 'He recognizes us.' Wufei's eyes widened but he said nothing, "The two talking with Ms. Relena are our sisters, Que and Shea."  
  
"Nice to meet you, may we speak in private?" Wufei said while taking Hotaru's wrist and leading her outside.  
  
Rei sighed, she knew there was going to be yelling, so she followed the two of them outside. Heero and the others watched them go. "That was strange." Duo muttered.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Wufie growled at Hotaru.  
  
"I'm Xia." She said.  
  
"My sisters are dead."  
  
"Only because you never went to look for them."  
  
His eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you're Xia."  
  
"Then don't. You forgot about us long ago, why remember now?" Hotaru turned and head back inside but Wufie grabbed her arm and spun her around towards him again.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I do believe we've covered this topic." Hotaru muttered.  
  
"Tell me now!"  
  
"I'm Xia Chang. I grew up in China but was lost in the woods after an attack. My sisters and I were taken in by a woman named Setsuna who gave us a home and willed us away from our memories. Then she told us about our childhoods and we came to finish our education here."  
  
Wufei released her wrist and let himself fall onto the bench beneath him, "I...... You're dead."  
  
"I'm alive."  
  
"Like the rest of us." Rei murmured. "I thought there'd have been more yelling."  
  
"So did I." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Who's this 'Shea'?"  
  
"Our friend who we call sister because exactly like one to us." Rei said.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes, 'I gave up hope. Yet here are these three women who claim to be the family I once had...... Is it possible?' His eyes opened and met 'Xia's' "Give me one good reason why I should believe you."  
  
"I can't." Hotaru sighed, "I'm not asking you to either. You can accept us, or you can leave us alone. It's your choice." Rei nodded and left Hotaru with Wufei, thinking she'd could handle it now.  
  
Wufei sighed, "I......"  
  
An explosion sounded from inside causing the two to slide and fall against one another. Hotaru's eyes looked up into Wufei's as he helped her up, "Thank you Tieshin." She used the nickname that she'd once called him by.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened as he stared at the girl before him. 'Xia.' His mind screamed. No else called him that or knew she'd called him that. 'It has to be her.' As Hotaru was about to turn and go inside, Wufei pulled her against him.  
  
A small gasp escaped her lips, "I am glad you are back sister." Wufei murmured into her hair, "I just wish it had been a better moment in time." He released her from his arms, "because a new war is starting.;..... Now." 


	6. Gone

Wufei and Hotaru hurried inside to find the party a mess. Tables were turned over, people were crying and cowering in a corner. The reason for all of this, a group of men with guns pointed at everyone that was there.  
  
"Now, we're gonna take the princess and go." One of the men stated. He motioned at Relena who one of his co-members held with a gun at her head. "And none of you are going to follow us."  
  
Heero and the other pilots were glaring at the men but had their weapons thrown to the floor. "And just for connivance sake..." The man pointed at Wufei, "You're gonna join us."  
  
Wufei cast a glance to the other pilots and walked over to the men slowly. Hotaru felt a sudden urge to throw up but let her outside remain calm. If the men spotted her as well, (An: she's hidden in the shadows cast by the plants near the door.) then she'd be joining them as well.  
  
Rei, Usagi, and Minako all looked at one another worriedly. 'What now?' Minako mouthed to Rei. 'Who knows....' Rei mouthed back.  
  
The men did a scan of the room one more time then started to back out, Wufei and Relena in tow. As soon as they'd left another explosion went off, knocking most of the standing people over. Rei fell into Quatra, while Minako and Usagi fell against Heero. The others just fell on top of one another.  
  
Hotaru grabbed onto a post, but it toppled over and fell on top of her. Hotaru gasped in pain and cast her eyes to her friends; "Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to help this time." She whispered a second before she blacked out.  
  
As soon as the smoke cleared the people started to stand and get out of the building. People crowded at the exits scared to death of another explosion.  
  
"We need to do rounds and look for any injured." Rei glanced up at the man who'd spoken.  
  
"Right Trowa."  
  
That was another name they'd have to know. As well as the newly introduced Quatra and her brother Wufei who'd been taken from them.  
  
"I got one injured already." Usagi cried suddenly. The others followed her gaze to where a woman was almost completely covered by a marble pillar. The only visible parts of her were her hair and arms.  
  
Minako whimpered, "Who ever that is, I pity them."  
  
"Hai." Rei murmured.  
  
Already medics and the Preventers had arrived and had started to clear the rubble and debris. Five people were pulled out dead; all civilian teens. Six life ones were taken to ambulances in stretchers because of the gruesome state they were in.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Trowa hurried to help while Quatra stayed to council the girls that remained inside.  
  
Duo tried to move the pillar of the limp body, but to avail, he couldn't. Heero came over and pushed his full wait into it, while Duo pulled up. With both of their strength they managed to lift it off the..... Woman.  
  
"Those fuckin idiots!" Duo swore as he saw the porcelain child like woman that they'd pulled out. Something about her... "Shit." He muttered as he smoothed the hair from her face.  
  
Heero glanced down and knelt beside Duo. "Is she breathing?"  
  
"Hai." Duo said feeling her pulse. "But it's weak."  
  
"Get her to the hospital." Heero called Trowa over as Duo hefted the petite form of Hotaru into his arms. "Keep those girls from seeing the girl in Duo's arms."  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked.  
  
"She's their sister." Trowa nodded and hurried over to Quatra and the girls to try and occupy them from looking towards Heero and Duo.  
  
"Are you going after Relena and Wufei?" Duo asked.  
  
"Not right away. We need to plan."  
  
"Right." Duo murmured and started towards the door with Hotaru in his arms. He rushed her to the ambulance and hopped on.  
  
"Are you next of kin?" The paramedic asked.  
  
"I'm her friend and a Prevented and if you make me get off I'll get you fired." Duo growled in a low and threatening voice. The medic backed off and to check Hotaru over.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Quatra talked non-stop to Rei, Minako and Usagi. Trowa had told him about their sister and he was trying very hard to get them to concentrate on something other then the location of Hotaru. "Why don't you all come over to my place for tea?" Quatra asked.  
  
Minako smiled slightly. "That sounds like fun." She murmured.  
  
"Hai." Usagi sighed.  
  
"I suppose. But we ought to find Hotaru." Rei told him.  
  
"I think Duo took her somewhere..." Trowa quickly intervened.  
  
"But.... Alright." Minako pouted.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Rei asked suddenly, her eyes piercing into Trowa's. "The truth."  
  
Quatra sighed, "Duo's taking her to hospital. She....." He turned his eyes away.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, "Was she the person under the pillar?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Was she?" Minako asked desperately.  
  
Silence. Deathening silence filled the room. The small group was the only ones left inside. Mina crumpled into a heap on floor in tears, Usagi clutched onto Rei as she cried. Rei just stared off into space.  
  
Trowa and Quatra watched them crash. Their sister's life might be disappearing and they couldn't do a thing; they both knew the feeling all too well.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Wufei felt it. He knew Xia was hurt and that the others were grieving. Somewhere deep in his heart he could still feel the connection. 'Xia, hold on. I just found out you and the others are alive. I can't loose you all yet.'  
  
Relena looked at the fierce pilot beside her. She was frightened, the only reason was because Heero wasn't there yet and Wufei looked scared. Wufei looking scared...... not a good sign.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It had been a long week. Rei, Usagi, and Minako had gone to Quatra's mansion to stay for a while. Hotaru had been transported to colony L8 because of its expert medical staff and hospitals.  
  
Duo and Heero had gone to stay with her so they could not only keep an eye on her but also use the expert computer system that had been building for the Preventers there. Trowa and Quatra stayed on Earth with the others girls and also operated the lookout for signs of Relena and Wufei's where abouts.  
  
But no luck had been made for any of them. Duo was at the hospital that day to watch Hotaru while Heero took his turn searching for their missing comrade. He and Duo each took a turn at both things; watching Taru and searching for Relena and Wufei.  
  
  
  
**(Taru's pov)**  
  
Dark. It was so very dark.  
  
I feel cold and in pain.  
  
And dark.  
  
I'm scared.  
  
I'm lost.  
  
Alone.  
  
Where are the others?  
  
Please tell me I'm not dead.  
  
Is this a dream?  
  
My eyes shot open as I sat up in the bed. I was drenched in a cold sweat, not a good sign. From the white walls I knew I was in a hospital, but why?  
  
I glanced down at myself and soon discovered exactly why. I had two huge scars on my body; one on my leg and the other on my stomach. Why? I can't remember.  
  
I can't remember....  
  
Who am I?  
  
What happened?  
  
I felt tears come to my eyes... I don't know who I am. That's probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to me. Then again, I don't even know what's happened to me.  
  
"You're awake!" I glanced up. My cheeks were tear streaked and I must have looked a mess because the guy frowned at me. "Just because you got a couple of scars doesn't mean you have to cry, angel." He said softly.  
  
The guy walked over to me, his frown replaced by a smile. Was my name 'Angel'? Yes that had to be it! And I must know this man. Is he my brother? No. Maybe my friend? Or my husband? Am I married?  
  
"So Angel how you feeling?"  
  
"Are you my husband?" I asked.  
  
He blinked then started to laugh. Why in the world is that question funny? I don't have a clue what's happening and this strange guy thinks it's funny.  
  
"No babe." He smiled, "I'm the guy you made scale the wall to talk to you. Remember, about a week ago. Oh ya.. That's how long you've been in a coma, the doc. said you should have woken by now so that's why I came up to check."  
  
I smiled slightly.  
  
"You're sisters will be here within a week too. Quatra took them to his place, which is about five days from here by shuttle. We're on colony L8 because they have the best medical facilities."  
  
"I have sisters?" I asked.  
  
This made the guy confused cause he started to look at me funny again. "Are you okay angel?"  
  
"Who are you?" I finally asked.  
  
"Duo." He said looking even more confused.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
That made him fall over. "Nani?" He whispered, "You don't know who you are?"  
  
"No." I murmured, "I can't remember who I am."  
  
"I'll be right back." He muttered and hurried from the room. The man had looked scared. Why? Hm.... Maybe I was his sister and he was worried about me. He said I had sisters as well, I wonder how many?  
  
I know I can get through this. I'll just have relearn whatever life I can't remember. But at this moment, I'm hungry.  
  
I lay back down and started up at the ceiling. As soon as Duo comes back I'll see if he can get me something to eat, and tell me who I am. I know this much; he's someone I know, I made him scale a wall, I have sisters, I'm on a colony, I was in a coma, and my name is Tenshi. 


End file.
